La casa de la isla solitaria
by nathy98
Summary: Trunks y Marron estan recienmente casados y se van de luna de miel a una isla de la familia Briefs muy antigua. Quieren pasar su luna de miel a solas y tranquilos, pero estaran realmente solos. Extraños sucesos van a tomar lugar en esta casa y con esta pareja.
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí les traigo otra historia sobre mi pareja favorita Trunks y Marron. Esta historia es un poco diferente a las que suelo hacer. Bueno disfruten.

Los personajes son de Akira Toriyama.

[ …. ]

Nos casamos ya hace una semana y ya estamos en camino hacia nuestra luna de miel. Decidimos irnos a un lugar solitario pero encantador queríamos pasar tiempo juntos a solas, tranquilos sin que nadie nos interrumpa. Trunks me dijo que iba a ser una sorpresa a lugar en donde nos dirigíamos. Pero con lo curiosas y poca paciencia que tengo salí a investigar y ya encontré el lugar. Es una vieja casa situada en una isla solitaria comprada por la familia Briefs hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que mi suegra Bulma naciera. Vi fotos de la casa, es hermosa y grande esta cerca de la costa y una mansión muy linda con un toque un poco medieval.

-Te encuentras bien-

-Si amor y mas a tu lado-

-Te amo-

-Yo más mi vida- le di un beso a mi amado. Y me dormí sobre su fuerte y musculoso torso. Estábamos en un avio privado de la CC con un piloto privado y todo.

-Llegamos- anuncio Trunks. Que bien ya tras 12 horas de vuelo era suficiente. Teníamos nuestro equipaje en capsulas para no tener trabajo con las maletas. Entramos a la casa y si que es hermosa bastante grande un living decorado de rojo y las paredes de ladrillo, tenia 15 habitaciones. Para que tantas me pregunto, pero bueno Haci son los ricos me imagino. Nuestra habitación era súper grande una cama King Size con colchas de color café y almohadas del mismo color en las paredes un color blanco cremoso con sillones por un lado y un jacuzzi en otra esquina también una ventana muy grande en el cual se veía el gran océano muy tranquilo.

-Te gusta- me agarro por la espalda y me beso el cuello.

-Me encanta-

-Nunca he venido aquí-

-Es muy bonita-agarro mis cachetes y me beso tan tierno, ya quiera llevármelo a la cama y hacerle el amor como loca. Me cargo y me tiro en la cama con un salvaje. Ese es mi hombre el león en la cama, me complace como sea. Me rompió mi camisa blanca seguida de mi jeans negros. Miro mi cuerpo de y mordía su labio inferior con delicia. Agarre y le rompí la camisa de el y su pantalón y me lo comí a besos. Ya llevamos tiempo aquí eran las 12 de la noche y seguíamos haciendo el amor. De repente escuchamos el sonido de una música de los 80s desde el piso de arriba. Eso nos hizo separarnos un momento y analizar quien causo ese sonido.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí les dejo el próximo capitulo.

.

Ambos chicos extrañados por el sonido de la música. Se detuvieron y se decidieron ir a ver que estaba sucediendo. Los chicos subieron a tercer piso y fuero a la habitación en donde estaba el radio. Era un radio abandonado tenia tela de araña y mucho polvo, pero no había nadie. Solo muebles y mesas viejas, sucias y sin uso. Marron apago el radio ya harta de la música.

-Que raro-dijo el chico-No siento ningún Ki ni cerca ni lejos-

-Esto es muy extraño-

-Regresamos a nuestra habitación-

-Si es lo mejor estoy muy cansada-

-Esta bien-

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras si. Llegaron a su habitación y se fueron a dormir.

La mañana siguiente era muy relajante Marron estaba en la cocina comiendo una tostada con un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Buenos días mi reina-

-Buenos días mi rey-lo beso bien romántico.

-Te hice esto-dijo la chica pasándole el plato con otra tostada y otro jugo de naranja.

-Gracias-

-Como dormiste anoche-

-Perfecto y mas a tu lado-

De repente unos pasos de tacones de mujer se escuchan en el segundo piso. Llamando la atención de los ambos se miraron uno al otro.

-Trunks escuchaste eso verdad-

-Si-

-Son como unos tacones de mujer-

-Es cierto pero no siento su presencia-

-Esto no me gusta nada Trunks-

-Voy a ver-

-Yo voy contigo-

Subieron las escaleras aun los pasos se escuchaban bien fuertes. Llegaron y revisaron la casa completa pero no había nadie incluso gritaron a ver si obtenían respuesta pero no. Lo que si encontraron fue los tacones estaban en la misma habitación que en donde esta el radio era de color rojo. Y estaban enfrente del radio. Marron los encontró y miro a Trunks de reojo.

-Esos son mis tacones-

-Y que hacen aquí-

-Eso me pregunto yo-

-Esto es demasiado extraño primero el radio y ahora esto-dijo el chico confuso.

-Trunks esta casa ya no me esta gustando me da mucho miedo-

-Marron cálmate yo también estoy confundido-

-Yo me quiero ir-

-Amor llegamos ayer y ya te quieres ir por lo menos quedémonos un poco mas tiempo vamos a la playa y al bosque-

-Esta bien pero estoy es raro y hay que encontrar el causante de esto-

-Claro esto no se puede quedar así-

De repente un gran ruido se escucho desde la cocina alarmando a los muchachos.


	3. Chapter 3

El sonido fuerte dejo aun más impactados a los chicos. Se miraron uno al otro con impresión y decidieron bajar a ver que era. Cuando llegaron todos los trastes estaban en el piso, desde los que estaban en la despensa hasta los que estaban en cajas.

-Por dios que es todo esto-

-Esto no me gusta nada Trunks por favor vámonos de aquí-

-Marron cálmate-

-¿Que me calme? ¿Como diablos quieres que me calme? Mira todo lo que ha pasado esta casa esta embrujada eso es esta embrujada-dijo la chica muy tensa.

-¿Embrujada? Marron como vas a decir eso-

-Trunks a ver no me entiendes verdad-

-No para nada creo que estas un poco paranoica tal ves esto fue a causa de el viento fuerte o de que estaban mal colgados pero ya eso es todo-

-Todo tu crees que eso es todo, y el radio, los tacones que me dices de eso-

Trunks se puso pensativo y entrando un poco en razón.

-Trunks yo loca no estoy y no me voy a volver loca tampoco así que yo me voy de esta casa-

-Marron por favor escúchame-

-Dime a ver señor sabe lo todo-

-Tu dices que supuestamente hay 'fantasmas'-

-Supuestamente no, ellos hay fantasmas-

-OK pues con más razón no crees que no podemos quedar para resolver este misterio-

-Pero por dios Trunks quien te crees que eres Scooby Doo, no me voy a quedar aquí esta es mi luna de miel y la quiero pasar tranquila contigo a solas-

-Mi amor yo también quiero estar tranquilo contigo y a solas tómalo con calma ya veras que dentro de unos días nada de esto pasara-

-Esta bien intentare-

Pasaron 2 semanas y todo era normal, ya Marron no tenia miedo y no se sentía aferrada para con una eran las 1 A.M. y ambos estaban durmiendo pero Marron decidió levantarse a tomar agua, encendió la luz del pasillo que quedaba en frente y bajo al primer piso en donde encendió la luz de la cocina y fue a la nevera busco el agua en un jarrón y vaciaba un poco en un vaso. Tomo el agua miro a la parte de arriba de la escalera y vio una sombra de color negro que desapareció. Tenia el aspecto de un sacerdote con una sotana negra y con un libro que parecía una Biblia en su mano pero Marron no pudo divisar su cara ya que aparentaba muy borrosa

-Por dios que fue eso-dijo la chica temblando del miedo.

Decidió subir las escaleras lentamente para ir a la habitación. Cuando llego al segundo piso no vio nada la luz seguía intacta la puerta de la habitación como la dejo semi-abierta miro par debajo de nuevo no había nada para los lados tampoco nada. Entro de nuevo a la habitación, y hay estaba Trunks en la cama durmiendo muy placidamente. Marron trago saliva y se introdujo a la cama temblando del miedo y abrazando a su novio muy fuerte causando el despertar de este.

-Te pasa algo-

-Mi amor abrázame fuerte-dijo la chica con mucho miedo.

-Marron que pasa que tienes estas tensa amor-dijo el chico besándola en la frente.

-Trunks acabo de ver a alguien-

-¿A quien?-

-No se era una sombra como si fuera un sacerdote-

-¿Un sacerdote?-

-Si amor, estaba en la cocina tomando un poco de agua y luego mire a la escalera y en una esquina mire y era la forma de un sacerdote y justamente des pues de un par de segundos desaprecio-

-¿Pero alcanzaste a ver su rostro?-

-No, estaba borrosa y fue en un instante-

-Marron estas segura de lo que dices-

-¿Crees que voy a mentirte? Trunks no me crees soy tu esposa como crees que voy a inventar algo así-

-Mi amor yo nunca dije eso te creo mi vida-

-Parece que no-dijo a chica volteándose y dándole la espalda a Trunks.

-Princesa no te pongas así-dijo el chica volteándola a mirar a los ojos. Ambos estaban sentados en la cama.

-Trunks entiéndeme por favor yo no estoy loca-

-Ven acá tu lo que necesitas es que te haga el amor verdad-

-No, bueno si-

Trunks comenzó a besarla muy apasionadamente y empezó acariciar su cuerpo abrió los ojos y miro hacia una ventana que estaba no muy cerca de ellos pero se podía ver muy bien la misma sombra que Marron describió.

-Que es eso-


	4. Chapter 4

-¿El que?-

-Acabo de ver algo-dijo el chico corriendo hacia la ventana-

-¿Pero que viste?-

-Una sombra, la misma que tú viste-

-Trunks yo te lo dije esta maldita casa esta embrujada-

-Marron no es hora de ponerse a llorar-Dijo el chico un poco exaltado.

-Nunca me habías gritado-

-Amor perdona por favor no era mi intención-

-Trunks pero porque no me crees-

-Marron yo si te creo-dijo ese acercándose mas a ella y abrazándola.

-Vámonos, me quiero ir-

-Marron necesitamos más información de esta cosa o lo que sea-

-Pero aun sigues con eso, ya por favor vámonos de aquí esta casa no me gusta-dijo la chica llorando.

-¿Marron ven hay que buscar a esa cosa te quieres quedar aquí o vienes conmigo?-

-No yo sola no me quedo-

-A bueno pues vamos-

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación y empezaron un recorrido por todo la casa dejando encendida cada luz por donde pasaban. Al terminar el recorrido no encontraron rastro de nada. Fueron a la biblioteca en donde encontraron un libro colgando del techo y con rastros de sangre. Trunks se acerco y desato el libro de la soga que lo sostenía al abrirlo no tenia nada escrito.

-¿Que dice?-

-No tiene nada escrito-

-Mira, ese papel se cayó al piso-dijo Marron al ver que un papel doblado cayo al piso. Trunks lo recogió y lo leyó. Al parecer lo que tenía la nota no era nada bueno.

-¿Que dice?-

-Váyanse de mi casa-

Marron se asusto por eso.

-Pero si esta casa es de tu familia Trunks-

-Tengo que investigar más sobre esta casa-

Llego la mañana, ambos chicos estaban en la cocina desayunando, Trunks tenia su computador a mano.

-Encontraste algo amor-dijo la chica sentándose en las piernas de su amando.

-Bueno, no mucho pero aquí dice algo-

-Dice: La casa de una isla solitaria localizada a 2,000 Km. de la capital del sur, ha sido testigo de los asesinatos más horrorosos de 1945-1950. Se dice que toda persona que se hospedan en esta casa sale con una maldición. En el 1945 un señor multimillonario compro esta casa en el cual vivía su hijastra su esposa y dos de sus hijos. Pasaron 5 meses después de que se mudaron y ninguno estaba vivo el señor fue encontrado baleado en su despacho, la mujer tenia rasgos de ser violada al igual que su hijastra y luego recibió 15 apuñaladas en el pecho. Unos de sus hijos fue encontrado ahorcado en su habitación. Mientras del otro hijo no se supo nada no encontraron su cuerpo. Pasaron 2 años y un señor sacerdote te mudo con dos mojas. Al parecer ambos también amanecieron muertos dos meses después de mudarse. Con tantos sucesos nadie ha decidido comprar esta casa ya al tenerle miedo. Hasta la fecha, solo la gran empresaria y dueña de la Corporación Capsula ha sido capas de comprarla.

-Trunks eso es espantoso-

-Wow preciosa, jamás pensé que todo eso pasara aquí-

-Trunks con mas razón, vámonos-

-No se, quiero terminar con todo esto para que ya no pueda haber mas muertes-

-¡Que!, no Trunks déjale eso a un detective tu y yo nos va…- Marron no alcanzo a terminar lo que decía, en cuanto una lujosa lámpara cayo desde el techo dejando a ambos chicos impactados.


End file.
